Hear Me Roar
by Serena CrystalMoon
Summary: Chap. 8 up Serena James. A strong woman with a dark past, now known for her amazing work soon finds herself somewhere she never thought she'd be. But when the time comes, can she handle her past, a new love and an unbelievable discovery?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hear Me Roar: Eternal Torment  
**_  
©2003-2004 by Stacey Padjune

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does.  
"Speaking"  
_thoughts_

**Chapter 1**

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was mid April and finally the snow had melted away; the birds were singing, the flowers were blooming and a soft spring rain was falling from the clear blue skies. It was almost as if the world was a peaceful painting you might see hanging on a wall in a museum.

A flock of birds sat outside the office of Moon Beam Title Agency pecking at the small pieces of bread laying on the side walk

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" A woman's voice screamed breaking the silence as she burst through the glass door of her office building and into the now pouring down rain, dispersing the birds in an instant.

"GODS!" she screamed again as she ran down the street, her white blouse of the the business suit she wore absorbing the rain and clinging to her like a second skin.

People on the wet street stared at her, amazed at the sight of the fuming blonde as she bolted away leaving a string of obscenities in her wake.

"Oh, I can't believe her! Who in the hell does she think she is? Doesn't that tramp know who I am? Ohhh!!" she screamed on and on, her stiletto heels clicking furiously against the ground, as if they were beating angrily against the woman who had wronged their owner.

--------------------------------

"Miss. James?" I heard over the speaker to my telephone as I was working on the details for a contract for the 'Chiba-tachi' case. We had been trying for months to get Chiba Title, it's main base which is in Japan, to merge with us. After many tries, Marobishi - the head of Chiba Title, said he'd consider it if we gave him a good offer.

"Yes, what is it Molly?" I asked my secretary, not even turning my attention away from my papers.

"Miss. James, there's a woman at the front desk by the name of Beryl Garnet, she wants to speak with you," came the nasally response of my secretary.

"Molly, I am very busy right now. Give her our card and have her make an appointment if she really wants to speak with me." I replied as I hit the 'End' button on the speaker and went back to my work

Five minutes later my office door swung open with a bang as a young woman walked in. She must've been in her very early twenties, with wavy bright red hair, violent magenta eyes, and lips of blood red that carried an evil smirk.

"Who are you and why are you in my office?" I asked the girl clad in a very short black skirt. She also wore a black shirt with red shear flames that showed off an awful amount of her cleavage, and shiny black heels. A grin graced her lips as she walked up to my desk. Laughing, she sat down in the leather chair in front of me, propping her feet up on my desk.

I glanced down at her long legs and shiny black boots now adorning my desk top. I could see she would be trouble. _No respect. That's where all trouble comes from! No Respect! _

"Would you mind removing your legs from my desk?" I asked sweetly, not yet ready to let her get under my skin.

"Hmm..." she muttered in askance before seeming to realize what was being asked of her and she placed her feet back on the floor.

"I am Beryl Garnet-" she began.

"Didn't my secretary tell you that I was busy and to make an appointment?" I asked as I cut her off.

"Yeah," she answered, a sigh escaping her lips as she looked at me carelessly. That same knowing smirk was plastered on her face again. She knew she was starting to annoy me with her lack of respect and uncaring demeanor when it came to the need of time for work. I knew I couldn't stand much more of her before I exploded. Just then, as I was contemplating how to handle this new situation she once again propped her legs on my desk top and chuckled rather silently. Having had just about enough, I reached out with my arm and knocked her feet to the floor, eliciting a grunt from her as her feet hit the floor heavily.

"Good, then get out." I told her as I went back to my work

"No, I came here to talk to you and I'm not leavin' 'till I do."

"Fine, I'll call security." I replied as I picked up the receiver for the telephone.

"No." Beryl said as she leaned toward my desk and knocked the phone out of my hand.

"You listen-" I began

"No, You listen and you listen good. I've been planning on buying a house and when I've finally found one that I like your company decides to take forever with the paperwork. Now I have no house and have to stay with my sister."

"That's not my problem. Everyone in this company does their jobs. They may not be done as fast as you like them to, but they all get done. My workers do their best and try to get the work done as fast as possible, though they will not go out of their way to do so, and you Mizz. Garnet, are no exception."

"But-"

"No 'but', now leave my office before I call security." I pretty much ordered her, a look of no-nonsense on my face.

"Fine, but you haven't heard the last of me!" Beryl nearly screamed as she rose from her seat, obviously furious about being put in her place. She glared at me from her standing position and quickly knocked the belongings on my desk to the floor. As the spoiled redhead left my office she proceeded to break and scatter many things on her way out, leaving my office a complete mess.

Looking around, I decided it was time for a nice nap at home. _Then I'll come back and clean early tomorrow morning. _I thought, grabbing my briefcase and heading for the door.

As I got to the Lobby, I noticed Beryl was standing not that far from the elevators. She walked up to me, knocked the briefcase out of my hand and started to scream at me again, causing quite a scene to the onlookers in the lobby. Grabbing my briefcase, I walked away, ignoring her attempt to push me over the edge and anger me. As I got to the door she screamed effectively getting the attention of every person in the lobby.

"I'd watch my back If I were you!" Ignoring her, I reached for the door. "I mean it! You'll be sorry!" she fairly shrieked as I looked in her direction and opened the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" I screamed as I burst through the door out into the cold spring rain.

--------------------------------

Serena just couldn't help replaying the scene in her head. Who did that girl think she was to treat her like that?

"Oh I can't believe the little...Arrgh!" She screamed, continuing her beeline down the crowded street.

"Who does that anorexic reptile think she is? Telling me I oughta watch my back! Huh!" The enraged blond continued to scream but her rant was cut off a moment later as she ran right into someone walking out of the door to Crown Arcade, a small restaurant/arcade that she used to visit as a teenager.

"Oomph!" she grunted as she hit the solid object. Looking up Serena saw a laughing young man. His hair was jet black yet shined a dark midnight blue wherever the sunlight hit it, his eyes were a deep cobalt blue. _Familiar..._ she thought, gazing up at his handsome face, her eyes lingering on his lips briefly before catching herself and looking away. _What was I doing? I don't check guys out!_

"Um, Sorry," she apologized as he looked down at her. She couldn't see the expression on his face; her vision had suddenly turned black as the effects of her impact finally caught up with her. Her head pounded slightly, causing a dull thudding to reverberate inside her skull.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw her. _She's Beautiful! _he thought as he studied her. Her hair was a golden masterpiece, gathered in two balls atop her head with long golden ropes flowing out from under them. Her face was angelic. She was beautiful with eyes of cerulean blue, innocent yet hiding something beneath the surface. A natural born heartbreaker with lips tinted a metallic light pink, seductive yet elegantly modest. She was the epitome of loveliness to the male onlooker.

After a minute or two he realized he had been staring.

"Sorry, dazed there for a minute, it's not everyday a girl runs into you like that..." he chuckled softly, looking at her, his eyes soft. "Are you OK? You hit me pretty hard."

"Yeah, I'm OK." she replied as she put her hand up to her forehead, "Just a little dizzy."

"Oh, well let me help you inside, you should sit down."

"Thanks, but it's OK, I'll be fine," she lied to him quietly, her face taking on a slight paleness.

"No, I think you need some help," he said as he gently took her arm and led her inside the arcade.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Chapter 1 has ended people! I hope you all like, and please review!!!

--Serena


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hear Me Roar: Eternal Torment _**  
  
©2003-2004 by Stacey Padjune  
Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does.  
"Speaking"  
_thoughts_

**Chapter 2**

**---------------------------------------------**

Walking through the door to the Crown Arcade, Serena looked around at the happy people chattering away with their friends. Smiling to herself she remembered when she spent every afternoon there with her friends after school, doing just the same. _Such great times._ She thought wistfully as a hand rested on her shoulder and she spun around. "Whoa!" she blurted out as her gray fogged vision began to blur and spin and the thudding in her head beat more rapidly, making her loose her balance and fall toward the floor.

"Careful!" the handsome man said as he caught her before she fell to the floor. Taking her in his arms he carried her to his usual booth in the far right corner by the counter.

Just after setting Serena down, the young man looked up to see a young man with sandy blond hair wearing a Crown apron walking towards his table. "Hey man! Ah...what happened to Serena?" he asked, sitting down across from them with a worried expression.

_Serena? So that's her name! _He thought as he looked over the limp form of the fallen angel in his lap. "Hey Andrew, um, Serena? Well, we ran into each other outside, she hit me pretty hard. She said she was dizzy so I decided to help her inside as she was walking in she sorta fainted. I hope she'll be OK," he said as he looked down at her again.

"She should be all right," Andrew reassured his friend, "I'll go get some ice," he continued before rushing off to the back of the arcade slash restaurant.

_Serena...so serene...well it definitely suits her! _He told himself contemplating her name as he looked at her angelic form once more. Her hair, done up in cute little balls_. Kinda resembles little blonde meatballs._ She really was beautiful.

"Hey man, hold this on her forehead." He heard Andrew say as he put something cold in his hand. Lifting it up, He put the towel covering of the bag of ice on Serena's forehead as he watched Andrew sit down across from him with a big cup of Hot Chocolate.

Andrew, seeing him look at the Hot Chocolate, chuckled and smiled. "It's for Serena when she wakes up. She'll be awfully cold and this is her favorite drink. She's been having it on all the cold wet days since she was in Junior High."

"You've known her that long?" The young man asked in surprised, wondering why he never met her before.

"Oh yeah, she used to come in here everyday after she got outta school with her friends...um...Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina..." Andrew reminisced, "she was addicted to that Sailor V game and used to wage war on it..." he told his friend with a light chuckle as he looked over at the lonely arcade game, "she would sit there forever playing and drinking her usual, a strawberry milkshake with whipped cream and cherries mixed in."

"Wow..." the young man sighed, not knowing what to say.

A low moan came to their ears as Serena's eyelids fluttered open and she sat up from her laying position on the bench. "What happened?" she groaned, pain evident in her tone.

"Serena, You fainted and my friend here helped you, do you remember?" Andrew asked slowly.

Sitting quietly Serena saw a vision of what had happened and groaned again with the dizzying pain in her head, "...yeah," she mumbled.

"Here, " Andrew said handing Serena the cup of Hot Chocolate, "I got it for you, just like all those other gloomy rainy days..."

"Thanks 'Drew." Serena replied happily, though her voice definitely showed she still wasn't feeling much better.

Sipping her drink slowly, Serena turned her gaze to Andrew as he addressed her. "So Serena...why were you running down the street and without your coat?" Andrew asked after a while as he looked at the water sodden blond, " Your shirt's soaked, you must be completely water-logged!"

Realization dawning on her, she spewed a mouthful of Hot Chocolate all over the table as a look of shock took over her face, she looked down at her thoroughly soaked and now transparent white shirt, her magenta bra showing through like there was nothing covering it at all. "Oh my Gods!" she yelled and doubled over quickly so neither of the guys could see her chest.

Chuckling, Andrew's friend took off his long leather coat and had Serena cover up in it.

"Thank You..." Serena mumbled as her face turned red in embarrassment.

"No problem." He smiled as they talked on and Serena told them of her run in with Beryl. _Hmm.I wonder what kind of job she has..._

Looking out the window Serena was surprised to see how dark it was, she couldn't even see the stores across the street. Suddenly the sky lit up and a big rolling crack of thunder sounded, causing Serena to scream in fright.

"It's getting pretty bad out and it's pretty late, would you like a ride home Serena?" The young raven-haired man asked sweetly, not wanting such a beautiful creature out in such terrible weather.

"Yes, that would be very nice, thank you!" she replied gratefully as he led her out to his red sports car and opened her door for her, rain falling down on them from the deep black sky above. A loud crack of thunder broke the few seconds of silence, causing the blond to jump a few inches off the sidewalk in fear. Squealing loudly, Serena threw herself into the opened car door that he had been holding for her.

Understanding the situation, he quickly closed the door and hurried to his own. Turning on the car, he cast a glance at the frightened girl next to him, and sped off down the street, awaiting direction from Serena as he drove her home.

After thanking him for his help and a ride home, Serena turned to open the door to her apartment building, when suddenly realizing something she turned back around to face the car. "Wait,"she called over the revving of the engine, which quieted down once he realized he was being addressed. "I've just realized. I spent an entire evening in your company and have yet to learn your name! Who are you?"

Chuckling, the young man smiled as he looked at Serena. "Sapphire. My name is Sapphire Shields." He told her before speeding off.

Walking into her apartment she made her way to her bedroom. Not even bothering to change her still damp clothes, Serena flopped down on her bed and looked out of her window at the nighttime sky and the bright full moon. Sapphire, Sapphire Shields. Her drowsy eyes popped open. Shields, it couldn't be! _Familiar..._ her thoughts traveled back to when she had first seen him, he had seemed so familiar yet she couldn't place it. _He looked almost like...no it couldn't be...he so nice; he can't be related to that, that spawn!_ "Darien." She mumbled just before sleep overtook her.

**---------------------------------------------**

Authors Note: Well, that was chapter two! And in response to fireprincess59's review, as you can see from this chapter, it wasn't Darien. In fact, I hadn't planned on Serena meeting Darien for quite a while yet. I won't quit this story either, it may take quite awhile with my school work, house work and other stories but it WILL get done. Now, I beg of all of you, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Pwease? I'll wuv you forever and ever!!!

--Serena


	3. Chapter 3

**Hear Me Roar**  
  
©2003 by Stacey Padjune (Serena CrystalMoon)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters, I just maniupliate them.  
  
"speaking"  
{thoughts}  
_dreams_  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
------------------  
  
_"No...p..please...no..." I muttered worriedly as I shrank further back into the dark corner, hoping to disappear. "No, please...not a...again..." I squeaked weakly, fearing the worst as the shadow continued to advance towards my crumpled body on the dark, cold, hard wooden floor. My head was spinning and my wrists hurt, I could still feel the pain from last time...the ever throbbing pain...   
  
"NO!!" I shrieked as the shadowy figure stood in front of me and held a wet rag to my mouth, feeling my head spin with dizziness, my vision blackened and I closed my eyes...knowing...already knowing...what would happen next...  
  
_----------------------------  
  
Bolting out of bed with a searing pain shooting throughout her body, Serena made her way to her bathroom, breathing heavily she dropped down next to the toilet bowl and emptied her stomach of what little nourishment had been there.  
  
After several minutes of dizzy, painful, sickness Serena slowly stood back up and slouched tiredly as she washed her mouth out in the sink and took some heavy pain killers. Pulling herself back to her room, Serena curled up into a fetal position on her bed, still quite shaken and looked up at the bright pure moon. "Please...stop my torment..." she prayed quietly as she uneasily fell back to sleep, shivering every few minutes, knowing she could never escape the torture...  
  
----------------------------  
  
_Opening my eyes I find myself standing alone in a huge ballroom. {Where am I? This isn't like my usual 'dreams'} I wonder as I glance around at all the young couples. Looking down, I gasp in surprised delight noticing I'm wearing a beautiful white silk dress with an elegant golden design covering the bodice and the bottom belling out like that of a princesses. I hear the melodie of a sweet and familiar song, as I listen more closely I hear the beautiful enchanting words...  
  
---Deep in my soul   
Love so strong  
It takes control  
  
Now we both know  
The secrets bared  
The feelings show---  
  
"Princess, may I have this dance?" I hear as a tall masked man in a tuxedo with jet-black hair and deep cobalt blue eyes walks over to me and takes my hand lightly in his. I have no clue of where I am and try to ask the handsome man infront of me but I can't. I try to speak, but seem to not be able to and I hear my self answer.   
  
"Why, of course!" my voice says with a slight hint of a smile. I watch intently as I take the young mans hand and he leads me into the center of the room. {What's going on? I can't talk or move on my own!} I worry in my thoughts {...I didn't say that and I didn't take this mans hand!} I try to pull away but can't. Dancing with this young man my mind wanders... {Who is he? Where I am? Why did he call me 'Princess'} Spinning around the room gracefully I suddenly remember {I don't even know how to dance!} but my mind just pushes the thought away and I hear the lovely song swimming in my head as I glide spectactularly across the dance floor in the arms of this mysterious masked man...  
  
---There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My Only Love  
  
You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My Only Love  
  
There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay   
My Only Love  
  
My Only Love!---  
  
"Princess, it is late. I must leave you now, but I'm sure we will meet again soon..." The handsome masked man said to me as the last few notes of the song died away and he turned to leave.   
  
"Wait!" I heard myself call to him, following him to the the balcony. "Wait, who are you?" I heard myself ask as he turned to face me. "Please, tell me who you are!"  
  
"Princess Serenity my sweet...I am Endymion, Prince Endymion of Earth. Now, I must go but I promise you, we will meet again soon!" the Prince said to me as he kissed my cheek and left me standing there alone, under the dark nighttime sky.   
Suddenly I feel the power of a whirling sensation filling my body as my vision blurs and begins to spin..._  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Remember when  
I was in  
the grocery store  
now's my time  
  
lost the words   
lost the nerve  
lost the girl  
left the line  
  
I would wish   
upon a star  
but that star  
it doesn't shine  
  
so read my book  
with a boring ending  
a short story of a lonely guy  
who fell behind"  
  
Jolted awake by the lyrics of her favorite song, Serena found herself sitting up in bed. Shaking her head, she turned to her nightstand and was met by the glaring red numbers on her alarm clock telling her it was nine thirty in the morning.  
  
"Oh no! I'm late for work!" she screamed as she coughed and almost flew out of bed and onto her feet. Instantly feeling dizzy, Serena's vision began to blur and spin before turning completely black. Falling back onto her bed, Serena waited for her vision to clear while her head continued to pound violently in her head.   
  
After resting in her bed for a bit, Serena picked up her bedside phone and dialed her secretary's number.   
  
"MoonBeam Title Agency! How may I help you?" Serena heard Molly, her secretary, answer happily.  
  
"Hi Molly, It's Serena -"  
  
"Serena where are you?! You've missedthree appointments already and that Beryl lady is here again!" Molly cut her off.   
  
"Molly, I'm sick today and won't be coming in. Please rescedule all of my appointments for the day and apologise to our customers...And please have security escort Beryl out of the building."  
  
"Of Course Serena, are you going to be ok?" Molly asked her friend worriedly, Serena never missed work! She never got sick either!  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine. Just need some quiet and a bit of rest."  
  
"Alright, you get better Serena!"  
  
"I will, and thanks Moll!" Serena said gratefully as she hung the phone up.  
  
Laying back down, Serena closed her eyes and fell soundly asleep.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few hours later, Serena heard a far off sound. Waking up, she recognized the sound to be the ringing of her cell phone. Reaching down to the floor where her purse was, Serena searched for her phone. Picking it up she sighed and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Sere!" She heard one of her best friends, Lita, say cheerfully. "You wanna go out to lunch? It's on me!"  
  
"Ummm...I'm not at work..."  
  
"Sere, are you ok?" Lita asked worriedly   
  
"Yeah, just a little cold ya know? I got stuck out in the rain yeserday. Stupid me forgot my coat and umbrella."  
  
"Oh. Well, so much for lunch, The girls will all be disappointed. But hey, I'll bring over some soup for ya! It'll help ya!"  
  
"Alright thanks Lita!" Serena said as she heard the click from the other line. Putting the phone down she climbed out of bed, feeling a bit better. Taking a quick shower and eating a bit of food, Serena cleaned up her apartment a bit before taking a few asprin and sitting down to watch TV while she waited for Lita to show up.  
  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
  
Authors Note: I know, I know, sucky chapter... Well, I guess I like it...I'm not saying that it couldn't be better...hell...it could be a whole lot better... anyway...please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Oh yeah, "My Only Love" is from the Sailor Moon Soundtrack and "The Story Of A Lonely Guy" is by Blink 182. These songs do NOT what-so-ever belong to me.  
  
August-10-03  
  
--Serena


	4. Chapter 4

**Hear Me Roar**  
  
©2003 by Stacey Padjune (Serena CrystalMoon)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters, I just maniupliate them.  
  
"speaking"  
{thoughts}  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
------------------  
  
The slow mysterious music played as Mike Hammer searched the Hotel room. "It's over for you Hammer! You've lost!" A red headed beauty laughed as she walked out from her bedroom and pointed a small black gun at Mike. "I've got your little friends and now I've got you too!" she pointed the gun toward the opened door she had walked out of, showing Mike the spectacle of his two assistant's, Nick and Velda, tied up and gagged.   
  
"No, that's where your're wrong Jessica, as we speak the Captain of Police is on his way over here. You killed your husband in cold blood when you found out he had a mistress. You killed him and you killed her as well. Give it up, you're going to jail!" Mike Hammer said as he watched his two friends wiggle out of the rope binding them together.  
  
"I will not go to jail! My husband was a cheater, he deserved to die and so did that little hussie!" Jessica screamed in a fury as she turned and started to run out of her apartment.  
  
"I don't think so, Bitch!" Velda replied coldly as she followed and retrieved the woman.   
  
_Knock. Knock. Knock. _  
  
"NO!" Jessica screamed again as she pushed Velda off of her and made to run again.  
  
_Knock. Knock. Knock _  
  
"Serena! Open Up!" Serena heard faintly as she turned away from the TV.  
  
"Hold on a sec!" She screamed over the loudness of the show.  
  
"Serena!" Lita's voice yelled again.  
  
"Okay! Okay!" she said as she stood up from her favorite leather chair and went to unlock the door.  
  
"What took so long!" Serena heard her friend Raye bellow as she was faced with her four best friends.  
  
"Mike Hammer." She mumbled as she turned and gave Lita a quizzative look  
  
"Ah heh heh..." Lita laughed as her face turned red.  
  
"You ignored us for a DETECTIVE SHOW!!!" Serena heard Raye bellow again.   
  
"Um, guys? Could we continue the rest of this inside?" Amy asked rather sheepishly as the girls all filed in. "So, Serena, the girls were with me when I called about lunch and insisted that they come with me to see you..." Lita explained as she closed the door and sat down on the beautiful black leather couch.  
  
"Serena! I love this new Vase, when did you get it?!" Serena heard her twin sister Mina say as she picked it up and turned to her.  
  
"I found it at an antique store last week on my way home from work! Isn't it beautiful!?" Serena replied happily as she turned back to the TV only to hear the ending theme to Mike Hammer and see the previews of the next movie to come on "Hey! You guys made me miss the end of Hammer!!!" she whined.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be sick!?"  
  
"I was, I um, feel a bit better now?" Serena finished in a question, hoping to get off the hook, she really did feel better, it must have just been the remembrance of her dream this morning that made her ill...  
  
"SERENA! Were you even sick! AND WHY DID YOU IGNORE US FOR A DETECTIVE SHOW?!" Rei bellowed again angrily.  
  
"Ah, um, yeah I was sick, but I feel better now and I didn't purposely ignore you, it was really good and I wasn't paying attention to anything else..."  
  
"BUT YOU IGNORED U-" Raye was cut off as Amy stepped between the two of them  
  
Looking at them wearily and heaving a sigh Amy stopped the two bickering girls. "Raye stop yelling at Serena, " she said as she looked over to the blonde "Serena stop whining!"  
  
"I'M NOT WHINING!" Serena squeeled as she latched onto Mina "Mina make them stop!"  
  
"Alright Serena...!" Mina laughed as she pried the girls arms off of her, "Serena...um since you're feeling well...um....how about a sleepover? A girls night?!" she giggled as she finished.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
" Well, I got a computer class...." Amy began but was given a stern look by Lita. "Oh alright!" She finished as she and the other girls all turned to Serena for her opinion.  
  
"Well, if you had brough that up earlier I'd probably be hiding under my covers right now, but yeah, I'm feelin' better..."  
  
"I'll get the food!" Lita smiled happily as she started ticking meals off with her fingers.  
  
"I'll get the movies!" giggled Mina as pictures of the scene from Lethal Weapon flittered through her mind...   
  
"Mina...um...Mina?" Serena asked as she waved a hand infront of her friends starry eyes.  
  
"Mel Gibson..." Miina responded before she fell to the floor, soon bombarded by her friends as they too fell over laughing.  
  
"Alright, I'll clean this place up....Raye, you get the candles and inscense and Amy I want you to get out that old Ouiji board your cousin bought for you a couple years ago..." Serena ratteled off her orders.  
  
"But Serena, why the Ouija board?" Amy asked a little worried but only recieved an evil look back in reponse.  
  
"C'mon we've gotta get goin!" Lita shouted a bit too loud as she pushed the girls out of the apartment, leaving Serena standing alone in her living room with random objects strewn across the floor and dishes stacked up on the tables "I guess I didn't do too good of a job cleaning before they came as I thought I had...oh well..." she sighed as she picked up a stack of plates and made her way to the kitchen.  
  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
  
Authors Note: It's been forever since I've updated anything huh? Sorry! Life's been weird lately... Anyway, I hope you liked the latest chapter and I know nothin's really happened yet, but it will soon...  
  
!0-21-03  
  
--Serena 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hear Me Roar **  
  
©2003-2004 by Stacey Padjune (Serena CrystalMoon)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, it is on my wish list though...  
  
**Chapter 5  
  
**--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serena dashed around her spacious apartment; wiping off tables, spraying windows and vacuuming floors. Time passed by rather quickly for her and before she realized it, she was laying on her leather couch in her living room looking at the now spotless room around her. "Wow!" she breathed in surprise, "I guess I should clean more often..." She giggled at the thought, knowing she never would as her eyes darted around the room amazed by how nice it looked compared to it's usual messy look. She sighed in happiness as her eyes drifted closed.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hmm...one of these...and a couple of these...oh lotta these!" Lita said as she walked down an aisle at the shopping center, placing numerous amounts of food in her cart. "Oh today's going to be so fun!" she laughed to herself as she made her way to the register.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Light poured through a now clean window and onto Serena as she lay sleeping on her couch. She yawned sleepily as she opened her eyes, blinded by the bright sunlight and rolled off her couch. "Ooph!" she grunted as she hit the floor. "Friggin' floor..." she grumbled as she stood up, blinking her eyes. Looking at the clock on her wall, Serena sighed. "Quarter to Two..." she said aloud as she walked through her apartment. "Clean." she told herself in amazement, she still couldn't believe it. This was the first time her place had been clean since she'd cleaned her room when she was a kid. Serena's heart constricted with a pang of torture as her mind drifted back to her childhood for a moment. Her body turned cold, frozen in fear as she pictured his shadow looming over her. Always at night. Always his shadow She thought as her lungs burned for air, but she could not breathe. She was young again, cowering in the corner on her hard wood bedroom floor. Looking up as the shadow came nearer. She saw his eyes. Her gazed locked onto them, those cold yet loving eyes. She tried to breathe as panic overtook her but she couldn't. Her lungs wouldn't let air in. She choked and sputtered as she tried to breathe in. She could not. His laugh rang in her ears as her vision darkened and she fell to the ground.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mina walked through Blockbuster, looking for video's to watch later that night. She must've looked at a thousand movies before she found three acceptable ones. She looked at the movies in her hands... Die Hard...Lethal Weapon 4 and Two Weeks Notice. She smiled, she already knew which one would be picked! She purchased the movies and headed to Serena's apartment.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lita stood knocking on Serena's apartment door as the chime of the elevator grabbed her attention. Looking down the hall toward the source of the sound, Lita watched as her friend Mina exited the elevator doors and turned toward her. The blonde smiled at her and waved her hand happily as she ran down the hall to Serena's door. "So what'd you get?!" Mina asked excitedly as she snatched at the one of the bags of food in Lita's hands.  
  
"Ah. Ah. Ah!" Lita giggled, "You'll just have to wait and see!" She told her overzealous friend as she knocked once again on Serena's door. "Serena open up! It's Lita!"  
  
"And Mina!" the blonde giggled   
  
"She not answering. That's strange, she must've went out..." Lita said more to herself than to Mina  
  
Sighing, Mina looked to her friend. "Well, try to open the door. She might've left it open for us..."   
  
Lita tried the door-knob but the door didn't budge. It was locked. Turning to Mina, she watched her friend shuffle through the many contents of her purse. "Ah ha!" she laughed as she held up a small shiny key. "You don't think she'd mind would you?"  
  
"No...I don't think so..." Lita responded as she motioned for Mina to unlock the door. "How did you get a key anyhow?" she asked her friend as the blonde unlocked the door and walked inside  
  
The blonde giggled as she walked through Serena's apartment, "She's my sister, duh!" she told her friend as she walked into Serena's bedroom but her giggles stopped abruptly when her gaze landed on her fallen look-alike sprawled on the floor. "Oh my god! Serena!" she gasped as panic overtook her and she screamed at the top of her lungs for Lita.  
  
The amazon dropped the food she had been putting in the refrigerator and bolted from the kitchen to Serena's bedroom, her eyes widened as she looked down at the unconscious form of her friend on the floor. "Serena!" she gasped, falling to her knee's she took the blonde girl's head in her hands and held her close. "Wake up Serena, please...wake up." but to no avail, the girl did not waken. Turning her forest-green eyes to the girl's older sister, Lita barked out the command to call an ambulance as she pleaded with Serena's still form to awaken.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
A pale-skinned beauty walked gracefully from the door of a witchcraft store, her long raven-colored hair streaked with bright red swishing lightly from side to side. Blinking her violent purple eyes, she gasped and her vison began to spin. Raising a manicured hand with alternate black and blood-red nails to her temple as her head throbbed, she envisioned a picture of Lita cradling Serena's head pleading with her to wake up. She gasped as the vision faded out a second later and the blare of ambulance sirens pierced the silence of the street. The emergency vehicle zoomed past the beauty on the street, knowing something bad had happened she hoped on her motorcycle parked a few feet away and sped after the ambulance, knowing it would take her to Serena.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raye pushed her way through the crowd of nebby people surrounding Serena's apartment building, the flashing red lights of an ambulance causing more people to gather. Opening the doors to the main lobby, the raven haired beauty rushed inside to the main elevators. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon..." she said anxiously waiting for the descent of the elevator. Ching! The bell for the elevator sounded, the doors opening to let it's occupants off. "Emergency, people! Move out of the way!" she said over the light din of small conversation from the people filing off the elevator as she pushed her way roughly through the crowd, ushering the last out of the elevator and pushing the 'Close Door' option on the wall. The ascent was excruciatingly slow, her heart wrenched with fear for Serena only grew stronger as the time passed slowly by. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the elevator stopped and it's doors opened. Raye jumped out of the opening doors and hurtled down the hallway, crashing through the slightly ajar door of Serena's apartment. All she cared about was Serena. Her childhood best friend. Running through the apartment, heedless of the many eyes settled on her, she ran to Serena's bedroom. There on the floor was Serena, her head in Lita's lap as the EMP's ran test's on her. Within a split-second Raye was on her knee's next to her fallen friend, gently caressing her cheek and whispering a healing mantra. "Wake up, be well, wake up!" she whispered over and over, visualizing a green beam of light spilling it's healing powers into her body. Minutes went by, Raye began to despair... she smiled weakly and caressed Serena's cheek one more time before standing up and hugging Mina, who had be crying in the corner.   
  
Lita held tight to Serena's hand, looking down at the girls head resting in her lap; a gasp escaped her lips and her eyes widened as Serena's finger twitched and her eye lashes fluttered open. "Serena!" Lita sighed happily, hugging her friends head.   
  
Serena smiled weakly as she looked up into he green eyes of her friend, "Thank You" she mouthed to her friend, her vocal cords failing. "Shh... It's ok Serena...here...drink some." Lita reassured her friend, handing her a small glass of cold water. "Amy's at the hospital...we tried to call her but she was with a patient...she should be getting off soon though..."  
  
Sipping slowly, Serena felt her throat loosen and looked up at her friend's. "I understand. Thank You, all" she said lightly, "and thank you Raye, I saw you, heard your words and felt something go through me...I..."  
  
"I'm just glad you're alright Serena!" Raye told her friend, embracing her in a hug. Soon, it had become a group hug, each of the girls smiling happily.  
  
"So is the slumber-party still on? What kinda snacks did you get Lita?" Serena asked anxiously, grinning like her usual self  
  
"Wow, you just don't change, do you Serena?" Raye giggled at her friend's quick change of mood. Lita's giggles followed Raye's as well as Mina's as the EMP's quietly left the apartment.  
  
"Hey! I can't help it! Why do you always pick on me Raye?!" Serena whined, turning around to her friend. Whack! A pillow hit Serena square in the face. The pillow fell away, Raye laughing hysterically as she pointed at the funny expression on Serena's face.  
  
"Oh uh uh, it's on now! Pillow fight!" Serena squealed, picking up a pillow and hitting Raye with it. All four girls giggled and squealed happily, hitting each other with pillows, feather's floating around them. It was going to be a long night!   
  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
  
Author's Note: There's the newest chapter, I am so sorry it took so long to get out.  
  
May 16, 2004  
  
--Serena CrystalMoon 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hear Me Roar**  
  
©2004 Stacey Padjune (Serena CrystalMoon)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters...  
  
**Chapter 6 **  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Knocking sounded on Serena's apartment door. The girls all fell to a hush, trying not to giggle as they quickly got ready. The light was shut off, they were now in total darkness. The doorknob turned slightly and the door inched open. Giggles and one loud shriek filled the entire apartment and filtered through the open door into the hallway as the blue-haired figure stumbled through the doorway, her hands shielding her head from the barrage of pillow blows. "Hehehe, come here Amy, we have plans for you!" came Lita's voice as two strong hands seized her by the wrists and yanked her farther into the apartment, the door slammed shut after her. Once again the barrage of pillows attacked Amy on all sides. The lights came on giving Amy the privilege to see her attackers. Serena, Lita and Rei stood in a triangle around her with pillows in there hands, she risked a look towards to door and saw Minako standing there grinning. She quickly scanned the room and a smile appeared on Amy's face as her eyes landed on the pillow at her feet. {It must have been Minako's.} she thought happily as she realized Minako hadn't been holding a pillow at the light switch. Quickly bending down and grabbing the pillow Amy let loose some blows of her own against her three assailants. The giggles rose again as they batteled it out, three against one; a losing battle no doubt.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Darien sat at his kitchen table, his feet propped up lazily. He slowly sipped at his coffee, yawning loudly as he read the newspaper. Time had passed somewhat slowly though before he he knew it it was quite late; small things had distracted him, the filter in his fish tank, the whirr of his clothes dryer, the ticking of his clock, the sirens of an amuleance...but he had just ignored it all, determined to have one afternoon to himself. Darien read another article in his newspaper, "Disgusting." he grunted, his eyes drooping slightly. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
All five gilrls layed around, their eyelids half closed, their breathing heavy. "Man! Who knew a pilow fight could take so much outta you!" Minako giggled.   
  
"Yeah, I feel like I just ran a marathon!" Serena panted.  
  
"No surprise there, Serena!" Raye laughed, looking around at her four friends.   
  
"You're so mean Raye!" Serena whined, tears stinging her eyes a bit.   
  
"Raye, you know how easily Serena gets upset!" chastised Amy.  
  
"Shh.. calm down Serena, you know she didn't mean it." Lita assured her friend, "hey, what would you say to some super strawberry milkshakes?".   
  
"Say? What would I say?" Serena grinned, "I'd say, I'm first!!" she giggled hysterically as all five girls raced into the kitchen.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
It was nighttime and Darien felt a cool breeze drift through his hair as he walked through a beautiful rose garden no not a garden, a maze! (What's with the clothes?) he thought looking down at himself, he was clad in all black with an amazing blade attached to his hip, armor adorned his shoulders. (Strange...) he thought as he wondered where he was. He seemed as if from another time all together. He looked at the walls of the maze around him, tall forest green bushes with deep crimson red roses. It was as if he were in a dream. "Endymion!" her heard a female voice call quietly, he felt himself turn to see the form of a young woman appear out of the shadows, as if from no where. "Ah! Serenity, my love! It's too long since I've last held you in my arms." He heard himself say as he gathered the young woman and led her out of the shadows and into the moonlight. {What's going on, I have no conrol over what I do!} he wondered in slight panic, {This isn't normal...} He stood next to her, admiring the sight of her turned body as she stood sideways, drinking her in. He hear himself gasp as she turned to face him, "Darling, it's happened again..." his voice stated forlornly, gently running his thumb and forefinger over the purple swelling around her eye and the scratches on her cheek, "What happened this time?" he gritted out, struggling to control himself as a wave of linding anger swept over him and he listened to his only love tell her horrible story. {My only love?...I must be feeling the feelings of this person...}"But it will be gone by morning...as usual..." he heard her say to herself more than to him, her eyes glazed over, blank; no doubt remembering her newest hellacious experiance. A tear escaped her eye and drifted down over her cheek. "Shhh...it'll be okay love..." Darien heard himself comfort the girl in his arms, as his body bent over and kissed her few tears away.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
The lights were out and lit candles surrounded the living room, Serena and her friends sat quietly in a circle surrouding her coffee table. In the middle of the coffee table sat Amy's old Ouija board. Serena placed her hands on the watchglass of the ouija board, the hands of her friends followed. They each closed their eyes and took a few deep breaths, opening their eyes, they watched as the watchglass began to move.   
  
D - A - N- G - E - R  
  
"Danger? Who's in danger? What kind of danger?" Raye breathed heavily  
  
P - U - P - P - E - T  
  
Serena's eyes widened, an panic tried to seize her. The watchglass continued to move, slowly it continued on.  
  
D-E-N-N-I-S  
  
Serena's eyes went wide in terror, the panic seizing her in it's icy grips. Her breathing came in small soundless gasps but went unnoticed as everyone's eyes were still glued to the ouija board.  
  
Lightning struck outside, lighting up the room as an eerie silence kept all eyes on the ouija board. Thunder crashed waking everyone from their trance. "Who do you think Puppet is?" Lita asked lighly as she looked around at her equally started friends, but none seemed more so than Serena. Her wide eyes held a glazed over, blank look, her face was terror stricken and her body was shaking.  
  
"P-pp-puppet..." Serena stammered, "Come here my little puppet." she whispered, still entranced. She was visably shaking now, "N..n..n-no...p-p-please...n-no...n-no u-uncle D-Denny." She pleaded helplessly, tears falling down her puffy pink face as she convulsed on the floor.   
  
"Serena! Oh no! Serena!" Raye called to her best friend worriedly  
  
Amy was there in a flash, feeling her head and checking her pulse. "Quick, somebody get me some ice!" she commanded hurriedly; grabbing a pillow from the leather couch and placing it under Serena's head.   
  
Mina rushed to Amy's side with an ice pack, a look of worry and dread on her face as she looked down at her little sister. {This can't be happening!} she thought frantically; gazing into her sisters terror-stricken face.  
  
{Come on Serena, wake up! Please!}, Raye called to her friend in her mind, her fingers lightly smoothing out her bangs as Amy held the icepack to Serena's forehead.  
  
An eerie silence crept over the apatment as time slowly passed onward, the four friends all crowded around Serena; hoping, wishing, praying that she'd be okay.   
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Serena stirred. Her fingers moved and her eye lids slowly fluttered open allowing her to look up into the equally startled faces of her friends. She knew there was no escaping it now, she'd have to tell...  
  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
  
Authors Note: First off, I changed the name of Serena's uncle from Andrew to Dennis when I realized that there'd be two Andrew's in this story and such a thing might make others confused. Other than that, nothing has been changed. Second, a very big THANK YOU goes to Krystal for your very nice reviews. Third...What's you guys think of the newest chapter? Was is okay? Do you think it's getting better? I hope you think so, I'm not even into the main stuff yet but it's getting there! It will still take a while. Anyway, please review me!  
  
May-25-04  
  
Serena 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hear Me Roar**  
  
©2004 Stacey Padjune (Serena CrystalMoon)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, it is on my wish list though...  
  
**Chapter 7   
**  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was nearly three a.m. and all was silent, peaceful...or so it seemed. In a dark alleyway two shadowy figures met. The darkness obscured all sense of sight and to any possible onlooker, it would seem only two silhouettes stood there. Distinguishing characteristics were nil and only their body shapes proved both to be males. There voices were low, inaudible even in the still silent night. Firelight from a zippo lighter flashed into sight as the lighter was lit. Ice blue eyes pierced through the night, and scrutinized the faintly glowing grotesque face inches away from their own. The owner of the piercing ice blue eyes blinked and grunted before the lighter went out, he passed the other man an envelope, obviously satisified at who he had seen.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Serena looked from her position of the floor to the faces of her friends hovering over her. Her body was still shaking and her hands were cold but never the less, she was determined to hold her head high, she wasn't going to be afraid anymore. "Dennis...D-Denny...he...he was..."   
  
Minako put her hands on Serena's shoulders firmly and looked into her sisters eyes. She saw fear there, fear and something else... "Shh...it's okay...you don't have to do this Sere, you don't!" Serena shook her head soundly, her mind made up. Mina's gaze delved into the depths of Serena's being, her eyes like open doors. Fear, she definately saw fear...and...determination. She backed away, realizing she couldn't stop her sister from reopening her past...their past, she was determined and nothing could change that.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Darien slept on, his dreams plagued with more visions of that mysterious girl. It once again was night time and stars filled the velvet black sky, all was peaceful and silent. He could feel himself walk but knew he did not make himself move, he could hear himself hum but he was not humming. Strangely, this didn't startle him too much. His mind wandered, wondering what on earth was happening. He was walking through a maze of dimly-lit corridors, finely furnished decorations hung on the walls and elaborate designs graced the carpet under foot. He did not know where he was off to, but it seemed that at the back of his mind he did. He continued walking and soon stopped at a pair of double white doors. Placing his hand on the gold door knob, he slowly opened itr and walked inside, closing the door silently behind him. The room was enormous and brightly lit, ornate draperies hung low over the windows and elegant mirrors adorned the gleeming white walls. He walked through the main sitting room into it's right adjoining room to find that mysterious girl from before sitting at a gold, mirrored vanity stand. She sat gracefully in a gold trimmed, pillowed chair and was looking intently into her mirror. As he entered the room, the young girl turned her head to face him and he gasped.   
  
"Endymion, what are you doing here? You know your people are forbidden to come here!" she said worriedly as she looked up at her love.  
  
His fists clenched tightly, she was so beautiful and yet she had been brusied again. Her silver hair hung loosely down over her body, creating a cocoon of silver around her. Lightly golden skin and seductive lips accomanied by angelic cerulean blue eyes filled his vision as he looked at the angel in front of him. Waves of emotions washed over him. Love, lust and happiness and yet at the same time he felt an overwhelming amount of anger and hurt as his gaze drfted to the bruise and scratch on her chin and the multitude of bruises on her throat. "Serenity, I vowed that if he ever hurt you again he would meet the end of his days. NOW, is the end of his time!" he managed to say through gritted teeth, as he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. "No! Endymion, no please! You don't undertsand!" she pleaded with her love as she followed after him, flinging herself into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Endymion, no please. You don't understand, don't do this!" she pleaded once more as her beloved ran his hand through her hair.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I know Mina, I know...but I have to." Serena told her sister then looked back to her friends. "Dennis James was my fathers brother, my uncle. Twelve years ago, when I was ten, something stange happened...something I can't explain and it caused him to be caught by the FBI and he was sent to Jail." the blonde told her friends, "This stange happening, it's fuzzy in my mind now and had been right after it happened. I was sent to many therapists and psycologists yet no one could explain it and soon I was known by my town as an eccentric."   
  
Lita's eyes were wide open, "Why was he sent to Jail?" Lita asked uncertainly  
  
"He...he..h-he..." Serena took a few deep breaths, "He was a r.... a murderer. The police had been after him for over eleven years. Something I did, something I can't explain...caused him to get caught." Serena heard her friends gasp, and tried to steel her body, her nervous system, before she lost the will, the edge to continue. She failed, he body shook even more uncontrollably and ice creeped through her insides. She froze. Her eyes glazed over, resembling blank mirrors. Her heart pounded violently in her chest and her lungs burned for air but she could not breathe. She fell from her sitting position on the floor, and now layed crumpled on the floor, writhing in pain. Minutes went by and finally she had stopped, she layed on the floor; her body still and her eyes wide open. She was not breathing and her eyes were blank. Her friends knelt at her sides, fearing the worst for her friend. Not knowing what had happened and not knowing what to do.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Darien was wrenched from his dream and sat up in a cold sweat. His heart was beating fast and his breathing was labored. He wasn't sure why, but he knew it wasn't from the dream. Something was wrong. He had no clue how he knew, but something was very wrong. He felt as if something was pulling at him as he got out of bed and put his clothes on. Feeling as if someone was pushing him out of his apartment and guiding him somewhere, Darien looked up and realized he was standing infront of an apartment door, in a buidling that looked nothing like his own, {Was I just in my apartment a moment ago?} he asked himself. "Oh please wake up! Please!" he heard a female voice plead faintly from behind the door. Without a moments throught her opened the door and walked inside. Screams came from the occupants of the room as he pushed himself through the abundant amount of pillows and junk to where a young woman was lying on the floor, seemingly dead. "Serena!" he gasped, hurrying over to the still form on the floor. "Serena?" Lita repeated, holding a frying pan over the mans head, ready to bring it down onto his skull.   
  
"You know Serena?" Raye asked as she looked up at his from her position on the floor next to her friend.  
  
"Yes, yes I do. I'm Darien. Andrew's friend." he told the girls as he knelt next to Serena and took her hand in his. They gasped as Serena tightened her grip on his hand and life came back to her eyes. She looked up at her sister and followed her gaze to the young man holding her hand.   
  
"D-Darien?" she stated in amazement. {Where'd he come from?!} she wondered frantically, and for a second a vision flashed in her mind. She saw the mysterious man from her dream.. They were so different and yet, they had some similarities. She wondered no more, as she became dizzy and fainted again.   
  
{At least this time she's breathing!} Amy thought as she looked oer her friend. {There seems to be nothing wrong with her...all of this must have just taken it's toll on her...} All five people sat around Serena, waiting for her to awaken.  
  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
  
Author's Note: Hey, I just wanted to say that after I realized that there were two Andrew's in this story I went back and changed Serena's uncle's name from Andew to Dennis so now he's Uncle Denny not Uncle Andy. So I just wanted to say that there is only one Andrew and he's not evil! Ok, Well now.. there you go, another chapter done! I hope it was okay. Did you guys like or did it suck? Review and tell me what ya think!  
  
June-6-04  
  
--Serena


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hear Me Roar**_

©2003-2007 Stacey Painter (Serena CrystalMoon)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own the plot line for this story.

--------------------

**Chapter 8**

--------------------

Faint candlelight flickered around the room, casting shadows upon the faces of two people who stood facing each other in the darkened atmosphere.

"They're looking for you, soon they'll figure out where you're headed...we must bide our time. You mustn't go to her yet. You'll be seen and caught for sure...it's too much of a risk. Mistress wants no foul-ups this time." the quiet voice of a man said as he looked pointedly at his companion. "Soon she'll realize...let her worry... so she'll know you've escaped and she'll be looking over her shoulder every waking moment."

"But what about when they figure it out, they'll protect her." the other mans gruff voice barked out hoarsely, his cold eyes boring into the young man standing in front of him.

"Yes I have seen them together, they are close, but not close enough. She is weak. They are all weak." The man said, his voice dripping with amusement. "If they try, they will lose. Their only chance is to bow down to my mistress, and you shall be at her side!"

A cold laugh emanated from the other man, a smile on his lips.

--------------------

"Jerk…" Serena said faintly, her eyes fluttering open again and landing on Darien, she'd knew she heard his voice. It was all too weird, everything was making some weird web and she was caught in the middle. First Beryl, opening her rage… then the rain and running into Sapphire, the younger brother of her mortal enemy from high school. Then Andrew being so sweet to her even though she barely ever went to visit him… The sickness and pain, the thoughts of her childhood, the dreams…and now Darien, her enemy, the hell spawn…in her apartment, holding her hand with all of her friends around and the continuous shaking of her body.

"Serena?" he said, looking down into her eyes. "Yes it's me. I'm here with your friends and you fainted, do you remember?"

Sitting up, Serena slowly scanned the faces of everyone around her. "I remember." She told them. "I remember everything… you all may not believe me but it's time for me to face what happened and who I am, who we all are."

"Serena, what are you talking about? You're scaring me." Amy told her friend before hugging her.

"Mina and I haven't been completely honest with you, all of you, about our past and even she doesn't know some of it." Serena told her friend, glancing at Mina for the last part. I've been having dreams lately, where I'm someone else in another place but have no control over my actions. Like I'm watching someone else's life even though I'm technically being that person. It's strange and hard to explain." Everyone must think she crazy, loco Serena babbling again… no, not again. "I've been in that dream-like world the entire time I was passed out and some of it's starting to make sense. I'll explain. When Mina and I were younger, something happened to us. My mother's brother Dennis, my Uncle, abused us. Not just mentally, physically too…which led to sexual abuse. With threats of harming our parents he kept us quiet. He made us do things that no one should ever think of. He put cuts, bruises and burns on us… It lasted for four years, from age six to ten. One day after raping me he turned on Mina like he always did, she fought more and it worked him into a frenzy, he started hitting her, he wouldn't stop. Usually he would stop but he kept hitting her, she almost died that night…until I stopped it. Something happened, I got so upset that a heat wave engulfed me, light poured from my chest and enveloped us, it healed Mina and shoved him into the wall. Our parents showed up and the police were called. He was put in jail and our family moved. After a thorough investigation we found out that he'd been wanted for several other rapes as well. Over the last ten years he'd never been caught and had terrorized tons of young girls. The FBI had dubbed him the Moonlight Rapist because he kept pictures of his prey in bondage poses in a stream of moonlight and sent copies to the feds each time." The entire time she was telling her own horror story she held her sisters hand, taking comfort in such a simple touch, watching the looks of astonishment, terror, disgust and utter rage flit across her friends faces. "Now I was that was the beginning to the story and that I could tell you all that ikt all turned out alright. But it's not and everything's far from alright." Serena looked into Mina's eye and took her other hand so that she was holding both of them. "Minako…" Serena whispered to her sister, "your name was Minako when this all started and then, you weren't my sister." She held tight to Mina's hands. "We were sent here. All of us. From the past, from another planet."

"Serena this is crazy, you're talking crazy!" Mina cried to her sister.

"I'm not crazy, I'll show you." Serena told her. Closing her eyes Serena brought back her memories of the power that erupted from her when she was younger. Building up her inner power Serena slowly breathed in and out, concentrating on what she'd learned of her past, the look of the palace and her friends, the look of her prince and her parents. White light erupted from her chest, engulfing her and then everyone else in the room. Images danced before their eyes. Of where they lived and who they were. When the light faded away, Serena was looking into Mina's bright blue eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. "I was Princess Serenity of the Moon, Mina and the man that is our Uncle, he was my father then. She did the same things to me then that he did to us all those years ago. Endymion, the Prince of Earth, was in love with me and found out about what he was doing to me, he confronted to father which led to battle. Queen Beryl our enemy was in allegiance with my father and a dirty trick by them cost Endymion his life. We lost the battle and my Mother used the last of her power to banish Beryl and send us here."

"I'm a Princess, we're all Princesses?" Lita said in awe looking around with wide eyes.

"And I'm a Prince, your Prince." Darien said softly, staring intently at Serena.

"Yes well, I'm afraid that's not all. He's free. My Uncle. He escaped from Jail and is probably looking for revenge. It was on the news and in the paper…"

"What?"

"How?"

"I'll kill him!" Lita exclaimed, raising her fist.

"He's mine." Growled Darien, suddenly glaring at Lita.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. I'm starting to get lost." Raye told everyone. "How exactly did you come to know all of this?"

"My mother." She told her friends, seeing the confusion that was still on Raye's face, she tried again. "My other Mother. Queen Serenity. She came to me while I was unconscious. She showed me what happened in the past and put it all together for me. She told me about him escaping too."

"What are we going to do?" Mina asked looking at Serena.

"We'll fight." Serena told them. "All of us. Together as team like we were in the past." Concentrating and breathing lightly, Serena glowed a brilliant white light. The light expanded and covered the entire room, bursts of color began to shoot out around the room and soon every person was glowing a different color. When the colors faded some of the girls gasped as they looked at each other. Serena wore a long flowing white silk dress, her hair now a shining silver was up in odango's but reaching down to the floor and pooled by her feet. Darien was in black and silver armor, a long sword strapped to his waist. Mina and the girls all wore long silk dresses. Hers was a shining gold that matched perfectly with her hair and eyes. It went the same with each of the others. Amy's hair was longer and metallic blue, matching her eyes and her dress. Lita's dress was a deep metallic green, her eyes a lighter metallic green and her hair matched her dress. Raye's was the most striking of all. Her hair was a sparkling red like garnets spun into silk, her eyes were the color of amethyst and shone so brightly it was unnerving, her dress was a fiery metallic red and her skin appeared so pale in contrast to all the red.

"We're Princesses!" squealed Princess Makoto.

"Not just Princesses. Warrior of your planets, you can harness the planets power that you rule."

"Warriors? How? I'm no warrior." Princess Minako told her sister.

"You'd be surprised." Princess Serenity replied with a smirk, pulling a long knife from where it had been secretly strapped to her ankle and hurling it at her twin. Lightning fast Mina grabbed the dagger by the hilt from mid air and moved to a fighting stance, "Venus Crystal Power!" she yelled, golden light encompassing her and transforming her dress into a sailor like body suit, a golden tiara across her forehead.

"Well done, Sailor Venus." Serenity told her.

"Wow! No way! I did that?" Exclaimed Sailor Venus, looking at the dagger in her hand.

"Yep and you all can, you're all trained warriors."

"Soooo COOL!" Lita exclaimed.

"I can't wait to kick some butt."

"What kind of technology did the moon have?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(to be continued)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Yeah I haven't updated in what? Forever…. Anyway, I'm back and plan on finishing this. I know this chapter sucked but I had to get all of this done and now that our villain has escaped they needed to know who they were and what they were up against and atleast they know some of it now… Next up, training! December 12, 2007


End file.
